


Study Session

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, fanon medic swoop, late night, wheeljack is such a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Swoop is up late again with medical texts. Wheeljack worries.
Relationships: Swoop & Wheeljack
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunnySidesofBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySidesofBlue/gifts).



> I wrote this for National Dinosaur Day months ago and then just didn't get it posted. These Covid Times have been bad for productivity and having the motivation to post, I guess.

Swoop spread his books out in front of himself, careful of their thin pages as he flipped to the pages he had marked the night before.

"You know you don't have to be prepared for human patients to be a medic, right?" Wheeljack set a cup down next to him, equally careful of the delicate textbooks.

"Me know. Him First Aid say same thing. Say him and brothers only ones expected to help humans." He looked up at his creator with a frown. "Me think me not be good medic if not able to help humans when me Swoop live on Earth. Me need to help when hurt, even if it hard."

"Ratchet feels the same way." Wheeljack stepped close enough to put one arm around the Dinobot's shoulder and hug him tightly. "I'm proud of you for making that choice for yourself. I just wanted to make sure you knew it wasn't a requirement."

Swoop leaned into his creator's side for a moment. "Me Swoop think should be requirement for all medics on Earth."

Wheeljack thought about the time that Sparkplug had broken his foot in the lab and nodded. None of them had had the slightest clue how to help him, beyond getting him back to the city and into the care of a human doctor. "You might be right, kiddo. We should talk to Ratch about it after you've finished for the night."

Swoop nodded and turned back to his text books. "You Wheeljack should learn, too."


End file.
